Eleven Years of Snow
by Mizuki-Kuran
Summary: Its been Eleven Long Years since Hatori has last seen Kana. With each day, his heartbreak grows. But what happens when a young girl shows up on his door step, with the same mysterious eyes as him?


_She was under him, a gentle smile on her lips as he hovered over her. Her lips met his and he was encouraged. He entered her and lovingly. He pushed faster when he came to her barrier. She gasped when it was broken, her slender hands clinging to him. He moved slowly at first, kissing her. Ensuring the entire time that their chests never touched. As she got used to her, he started moving faster inside her and she called his name, her voice half a gasp. Her body begged for air, the way his did. After what seemed an eternity of being entwined, he climaxed inside her. He ran his hands down her sweat-slicked body. It was then. That moment that he'd asked her to marry him. That wonderful moment when she'd said yet. He felt that he could never have been so happy if he lived to be a thousand. He felt like exploding with joy. Energized by her reply, he shared a tender kiss with her before falling asleep at the side of his beloved. _

Hatori awoke from his dream with a start. It had been a long time since he'd dreamed of Kana, and even longer since he'd thought of that night. It had felt so real that he'd half hoped to wake from the dream and find her there beside him. But it had been to much to hope for. It had been eleven long years since he'd lost Kana, and it seemed almost pointless to dream of her now.

He pulled himself out of bed and began his daily routine of dressing and going to work. It was his daily job. Get up, shower, dress and go to work. Very little happened during the day at his clinic. Occasionally some one would come with a broken bone, or some other major/minor injury. He tended to each one with the same sort of care and concern, well, as much as the almost stone-faced man could.

Ever since Kana, he hadn't accepted any more students. He refused to allow his name to be on any such page of references. That is to say, he wouldn't train them personally, as he had with Kana. If they wanted a tour of the clinic or something else like that, he allowed it. He flat out refused apprentices though.

Ayame and Shigure had been making frequent visits to the clinic lately. Ayame was trying to cheer him up, and Shigure was making excuses to come. First it was a paper cut, of all things, and now it was advice for one of his books. On that day, they both came at once. Ayame had brought pot stickers from that one diner that he loved so much. He humored his life long friends by eating and telling Shigure what he needed to know.

Finally, at the end of the day, he headed back to his part of the large Sohma estate. His traditional meal of Miso soup and rice awaited him. It was a basic, and healthy meal for the man. Occasionally, he varied a bit, making meat or fish. That, however, was only to avoid becoming malnourished.

After changing into black pajama pants, he headed for his dinner. He had left his shirt off since it was just him in the house. The soup had been heating on the stove as he changed and it was now bubbling as if on a mind of its own. He poured the contents into a soup bowl and grabbed a spoon to eat, when the phone rang. That was typical. As a doctor it was so typical that he couldn't eat without being called away.

He headed towards the phone and answered in his usual professional way. After he hung up, he sighed and went to get dressed again. He was needed on the scene of a car accident.

Hatori finished dressing and grabbed his bag and coat from the rack. It was going to be a long afternoon/evening.

The time passed relatively fast, and thankfully, he was back home soon enough. That was one thing he hated about being a doctor, was always being on call.

His bag didn't even touch the floor when his pager went off. He checked and sighed. Momiji had a fever. He sighed and headed back out the door.

When he finally did come home, he was able to relax. Nothing else had happened in his absence. His bag hit the floor and he was able to change back into the PJ pants.

Hatori headed back for the cold soup to heat it up. But, yet again, he was stopped in his tracks. This time, it was by a knock at the door.

He trudged to the door, worn out from work. All he wanted was his soup, a good book and bed. If it was Shigure wanting more advice, he was going to give the dog another series of painful shots. The knock came again and he paused within sight of the door. The silhouette in the doorway didn't look like an adult and the knock was way to timid to be anyone he knew. Curiosity overcame him and he slid the door open.

The action brought him face-to-face with a young girl. She was to old to be called a child, but to young to be called a teenager. He looked her over, trying to learn about her in one sweep of his eyes. He guessed her to be about eleven years old, maybe twelve. She had long, light brown hair and fair skin. The girl was adorned in a knee length skirt and a v-necked shirt. The shirt, for the most part, was hidden behind a light sweater. What captivated him the most about her though, was her eyes.

Two pairs of olive colored eyes stared at one another.

"U-Um... H-Hello." The girl started shyly "Are you.. Hatori Sohma?"


End file.
